


Merry and Bright

by spaghetti_and_star_trek



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek TOS - Fandom, White Christmas (1954), White Christmas - Fandom, irving berlin's white christmas
Genre: Christmas, One Shot, Sort Of, Star Trek - Freeform, White Christmas, chekov - Freeform, jim kirk - Freeform, scotty - Freeform, star trek christmas, star trek crossover, star trek one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 19:09:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13083465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaghetti_and_star_trek/pseuds/spaghetti_and_star_trek
Summary: The first scene of the movie White Christmas but with a Star Trek TOS twist. This is my 5th annual Christmas one-shot.





	Merry and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the movie Irving Berlin's White Christmas (1954).  
> Originally posted on Tumblr 12/20/17

Captain Kirk and Commander Spock paced down a corridor of the Enterprise together on a day like any other. This day so happened to be in one of the last months of their five year mission, too. Apart from most days, it was slow in events, and not a lot of people were to be seen in the hallways. When crewmen were seen, though, they were in small groups, apparently all heading in the same direction.

“I’ve noticed that happening all day,” Kirk said to his First Officer, confused by this happening. After he mentioned this, another group of crewmen swiftly walked past him. Since they had seen more small crowds go in the same direction, they headed for their destination as well. Jim now saw the crewmen walking into the ship’s chapel. When the doors opened, singing voices belted out of the room. The doors closed, and the singing was silenced.

“What’s this all about?” the captain questioned.

Spock replied simply and knowingly, “To my knowledge, it is a small period of entertainment for the crewmen, sir. Many members of our personel have been keeping track of the days we have spent on our mission in accordance to Earth standards. According to the data they have recorded, tonight is the eqivalent of Christmas Eve.”

“Entertainment...” the captain noted, “We’re going to make a stop at Star Base 8 tomorrow; they should be preparing their stations for inspection.”

“You are absolutely right, Captain. There appears to be no Christmas in Starfleet.”

The captain nodded in agreement, but inferring, “I suppose they were trying to make a Christmas in Starfleet. There’s always a slip-up or two in these check-up-stops; the crewmen get a little loose.”

“I do believe they are still in good hands, captain,” Spock complemented, “There does not seem to be much to raise worry about.”

Jim smiled weakly, “Thank you, Mr.Spock. Now why don’t you get back to the bridge; I’ll have these men and women turned out on the double. Well- maybe not on the double; after all, it is our last Christmas in space.”

“I can understand their need to celebrate this holiday, and I will report to the bridge immediately.” Spock confirmed and bid Jim farewell, disappearing into the turbolift.

Now alone in the hallway, Jim sighed and braced himself for whatever might be happening in the chapel. He moved forward, the doors swished open, and noise exploded over him. In the ship’s chapel, people were crowded and gleefully dancing everywhere. Many were standing off to the sides chatting, many were sitting in the pews, but most of them were facing the pulpit of the room where four crewmen (including Lieutenant Uhura) were singing a cheery Christmas tune.

_“They’re singing ‘Deck the Hall’, but it’s not like Christmas at all! ‘Cause I remember when you were here, and all the fun we had last year!”_

When Jim entered the room, a few crewmen near the door worriedly noticed and turned to face him formally, but the captain quickly hushed them, not wanting to disrupt the fun just yet. He remained in the back of the room as everyone continued to dance and sing. Not long after he arrived, the song the women were singing ended. There was a slight applause among everyone, including Jim, and the women at the pulpit moved aside. All became silent as Ensign Chekov went up to the side of the pulpit and Lieutenant Meloso from engineering took the spotlight. Once up front, he stood there, made a slight movement with his hand to everyone, and bowed his head.

Everyone in the room did so as well except Chekov. He went over to a small music box and began to crank it after a moment of silence. A tiny orchestra of sounds began to fan out from within the music box. Everyone kept their heads bowed as Meloso began to sing softly:

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know, where the treetops glisten and children listen to hear sleighbells in the snow...”

Suddenly the ship shuddered ever so slightly, but it was still enough for everyone to notice. It was also enough for Meloso to pause in his song. No one raised concern, however, not even the captain who remained unseen. There was nothing but blissful yet slightly eerie silence as Meloso waved to Chekov to continue cranking the box. The music staretd again and the man in the red shirt continued without missing a beat:

“I’m dreaming of a white Christmas with every Christmas card I write, may your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmases be white.”

When he ended, the music stopped with him, and there was no applause this time. Instead, there was a calm, happy, but nostalgic quiet among everyone there. Eveyrone heads lifted up to face the man up front.

“Well,” Meloso clapped his hands and swayed in his place a bit, his Spanish accent caressing each English and occasional Spanish word, “That just about wraps it up for tonight, mis amigas y amigos! Certainly too bad Captain Kirk couldn't have been here for this little Yuletide fiesta, but... we really had a great finish cooked up for him.”

A few people chuckled at the charming man. Kirk could tell many people knew Meloso, and that he most likely brought everyone together for this party. Meloso continued in his friendly and confronting tone, “I guess many of you know by now that we’re up for our last pit stop at Star Base 8 tomorrow, and that our five year misión is coming to a close. After all this time Captain Kirk has been in perfecto control of the Enterprise, and rumor has it he’s going to be replaced by a new commanding general fresh out of the Academy. That's not a very nice Christmas present, is it, for a crew like us that's moving on? The good man's moving toward the posterior, it seems. That's a direction he's never taken in his entire life. I know that we won’t take that sitting down. Well, all I can say is we owe an awful lot to Captain Kirk-”

Kirk could not stand to hear this any longer. Who was saying these things about him? How did this rumor get around? He certainly hadn't heard about it at all.

The captain stood up and called audibly but subtly to everyone, “Attention!”

Many crewmen gasped and everyone in the room stood up at the order. Lots of people were wondering how they had not noticed the captain being in there before.

Jim began to walk through everyone to the pulpit, “Lieutenant Meloso, who’s responsible for holding a show in this advanced area?”

Meloso did not quiver or tremble, but bravely and honestly began to answer, “Well, sir, as a matter of fact-”

Suddenly, Chekov stood up a little too formally and butted in, “It was me, sir!” He quickly cleared his throat and answered more calmly, “-me, sir.” “Chekov,” was all Kirk said before the younger Russian man rattled off in a slight but formal panic. “It was my idea, sir. Uh, I mean, when you've got an entertainer, sir ,of the caliber of Lieutenant Meloso, sir... uh, I mean, sir, it's Christmas Eve, sir, and...well, sir, I mean that if you were in Moscow, sir, you used to’ve had to pay ₽6.60 or even ₽8.80 to see or hear a great singer like Lieutenant Meloso, sir.”

Kirk replied with little emotion, “I’m well aware of Lieutenant Meloso’s capabilities. At ease, Chekov.”

“Yes, sir!” Chekov declared before straightening himself and standing stiffly and motionlessly.

“I said ’at ease’,” Kirk repeated.

Chekov uttered a little, “Oh, yes sir, thank you, sir.”

Kirk turned once he was up in front of Meloso and Chekov to face the crew that was there. He addressed them sternly yet jokingly, “This crew is still under my command. I don't want you to forget it- not that I'll let you. It doesn’t matter what might happen after we return to Earth. We need to be tough in the few remaining months of our mission. That’s just what this sloppy outfit needs.”

There was a distinct yet hushed chuckle amongst everyone in the crowd. The captain’s speech was the cherry on top of this party.

“If you’re not careful,” Jim continued, “I’ll have you standing inspection night and day. You may even learn how to march if that’s what it comes to. And if you don't give each other everything you've got, I may just send myself back to Earth alone.” He paused briefly before grinning and announcing, “Merry Christmas, everyone!”

“Merry Christmas!” everyone repeated cheerfully and respectfully.

“Well, I guess all I can say is how much I...” the captain looked around, not knowing why he began to speak or where he was going with his sentence, “How am I going...” he leaned over to Meloso, “Don’t just stand there, how do I get off?”

Meloso perked up and snapped his fingers, informing him, “We just so happen to have a fabuloso finish, sir!”

“Yes, sir!” Chekov agreed, pulling a data card from his pocket and inserting it into a speaker on the wall. Orchestra music started to play from that side of the room and without warning, every single crewman in the chapel erupted into the same song.

_“We'll follow the captain_  
_Wherever he wants to go!_  
_Long as he wants to go_  
_Opposite to the road!”_

Kirk couldn’t help but smile as he walked among his crew and shook their hands. For the first time in quite a while he felt truly appreciated; and on Christmas Eve no less.

_“We'll stay with the captain_  
_Wherever he wants to stay,_  
_Long as he stays away from the path they say!_  
_Because we love him!_  
_We love him!_  
_Especially when he keeps us on the ball!_  
_And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call,_  
_With the grandest son of a soldier of them all!”_

Suddenly the ship shuddered a little again, halting everyone in their song to listen for anything else. When there was nothing to be heard they began the tune again, but quietly and cautiously, eventually gaining much volume once more.

_“We'll stay with the captain_  
_Wherever he wants to stay,_  
_Long as he stays away from the path they say!_  
_Because we love him!_  
_We love him!_  
_Especially when he keeps us on the ball!_  
_And we'll tell the kiddies we answered duty's call,_  
_With the grandest son of a soldier of them all!”_

Kirk was at the doors to the chapel now. He stood in the doorway smiling, and waved to everyone there mildly, then turned so he was on his way to the bridge. He had to find out what was making the ship shudder in such a way, but didn’t want to alarm anyone at the gathering.

Meloso, however, wanted an answer just as much as eveyrone else. Still in the chapel, he walked over to the intercom that was by the door, pressed a button and spoke into it, “Meloso to Engineering; what’s going on down there, Scotty? We’ve been bumped up and down a few times here in the chapel. Is everything bueno down there? I mean- is everything alright?”

“Everything seems to be bueno down here, Meloso,” Scotty’s voice rippled through the com, slightly imitating Meloso. Everyone in the chapel was now watching him, ever alert but still content, “I’ve had no trouble.”

“Gracias, Scotty. Meloso out.” Meloso turned off the com and turned to everyone. Before he got the chance to say anything, the ship took a giant lurch forward and shuddered as it did so. Many people clutched to each other and the pews, but just as quickly as it had started, it stopped before anyone’s panic had the time to set in. The Enterprise went calm once more, and was tilted back to normal.

There was a fast moment of absolute muteness among everyone before a red alert rang out without warning, and everyone dispersed from the chapel in an immediate and urgent rush.


End file.
